The invention relates to liquid filter devices having a number of filter tubes or membranes, which are provided in a housing and which are interconnected. The liquid medium to be filtered is supplied from one end of the filter device into one tube (or by way of a manifold into a number of tubes) and passes along the tubes to be filtered through the walls of the filter tubes. The filtered liquid then is withdrawn from the space in the housing surrounding the filter tubes. The liquid, which remains, passes out through a discharge outlet. The filter walls of the tubes normally are made of fibrous material, which is relatively weak. The filter walls generally are supported either in outer support tubes made of stiff material (e.g. metal) having holes for the filtered liquid to pass through or the filter tubes are supported in side-by-side stacked discs with aligned holes for the tubes, the discs having gaps through which the filtered liquid passes.
The assembly of the filter devices always has been cumbersome and expensive, in particular regarding the provision of interconnecting tubes at the end of the filter tubes to join them into a continuous flow channel. A major problem in this regard was the proper sealing off of the ends of the filter tubes to the interconnecting tubes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a liquid filter device in which the problem of the prior art is overcome.